Esme and The Riding Crop
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Esme finds a riding crop belonging to Carlisle. Then Alice gives her some other "supplies" and a note that "Daddy will love this" too. Can Esme live up to Carlisle's fantasy? Can Carlisle handle being dominated? WARNING! ADULT CONTENT! Contains BDSM


**_WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS ADULT THEMES AND SITUATIONS! It is rated "M" for foul language and lemons. Please DO NOT continue if you are under the age of 18. _**

_A/N: This story was inspired by a paragraph from a story I was reading and I was curious as to what would happen if either he brought it up to Esme or she found the riding crop. Here is what I came up with after I received permission from the author to do the piece. It was a one-shot but I have challenged the author to do Esme's side of the story since we collaborated on it together. Her chapter will follow this one._

**Esme and the Riding Crop**

**Carlisle POV**

_*Flashback from Chapter 20 of "Breaking the Rules" by Caught4Edward*_

**_I chuckled to myself as I recalled Emmett coming into my study about a month ago to bring me a 'gift' - a riding crop for use during my intimate time with Esme. Being a doctor meant that I was hardly ever surprised, but I nearly fell out of my chair when he brought that thing into my study. Emmett swore she would like it. I don't know. Maybe she would. He refused to allow me to give it back to him, so it was still tucked away in my study…in a safe place of course. I don't even know how to approach something like that with my sweet Esme. For the love of God! I'm embarrassed just thinking about it!_**

**_*End Flashback*_**

_But several weeks later this very same thought came back to haunt me due to the fact that my precious wife apparently found the little whip. Now add to that my little, all seeing pixie, Alice decided to do some secretive shopping for her mom and suddenly the kids were all gone for an extended weekend hunting trip leaving me and my beautiful wife home alone. I had no idea what I was in store for._

**Esme POV**

_When I found the riding crop in Carlisle's study, I was appalled at first as to what it was for. I fully intended to confront Carlisle about it as soon as he returned home from work. I was hoping it was not some type of implement he planned to use for punishing the kids. Lord knows there are times when they needed some type of cracking of the whip, but to use one in real life, I was not so keen on. _

_But Alice came home from school and announced that they would all be out this weekend and that Mom and Dad would have the place to themselves. Then she dropped a book on the table in front of me and told me she would really love it if I could read it this afternoon. What that little pixie was up to I could not tell._

_It turns out to be a book on role-playing for couples and one of the scenarios involved a riding crop and some leather attire that I later found, from Alice, in my closet along with a little note saying "Daddy would love it". Hmm, interesting, I smiled to myself. I looked at the leather outfit and the little whip and sat down to read the book that would transform Esme Anne Cullen to Mistress Anne…Dominatrix._

**Carlisle POV**

_I was sitting at my desk finishing up my paperwork before leaving for the day. Dr. Caster was a new surgeon on staff and he was flirting with Nurse Charles unabashedly until he was called away for an emergency with one of his patients. I could hear the entire conversation due to my vampire hearing and the conversation that followed. One of the young interns confronted Nancy Charles about her conversation with the doctor but I did not hear the reply I expected. _

**"What did that doctor want and why was he all over you like that?"**

**"You do not question me sub. I will take you into the nearest closet and punish you right now if you do not change your tone," she barked at him. "You will address me with the proper respect and later tonight you will pay for your insolence."**

**"Yes Mistress Nancy. Please forgive me. I must be punished for questioning you. Please will you make sure I have learned my lesson properly?" **

_The young man actually begged as he spoke to her so reverently and what's more I could smell his arousal. Interesting; this was obviously a consensual agreement between them and it seems she was a dominatrix. It was something I could never imagine my Esme doing. She would take my breath away if she did, but I couldn't even think about bringing it up for another hundred years or so. I was embarrassed at even having the thought and ashamed of myself for considering such perversions with my beautiful, delicate wife. _

_She has already been through so much as it is; what kind of husband would I be to ask her to play these types of games. It would devastate her. But I imagined what it would be like if Esme were to play the role of a dominatrix; ridiculous, I know, but it was fun to think about. I was so into my fantasy that when the phone rang it made me start and then I was doubly embarrassed when I realized it was Esme. My voice was slightly hoarse when I answered._

** "Hello my love; is everything alright at home?"**

**"Yes Carlisle, I just called to tell you I will be working on a project in the basement and wanted you to know so when you get home you would know where I was," she explained timidly. "It's a surprise, so don't come down there until I call you." **

**"Okay sweetheart, I should be home in about an hour."**

_What a sweet woman. I can only wonder what little surprise she has in store for me. I stopped my foolish daydreaming and continued with my paperwork so I could get home to my precious wife._

_I arrived home exactly 2 hours and 58 minutes later. I had been called into an emergency surgery and it took longer than I expected. But such is the life of working in a hospital._

******"Esme, I'm home," I said. **

_I knew she could hear me because of our vampire hearing. I wondered why she felt the need to call me and tell me she was working in the basement. Could she still be down there? She did not want me to disturb her surprise so I headed up to shower first. _

_When I entered our bedroom, she had already laid out a red silk robe and matching boxers for me to put on. The little minx loves the feel of silk on my body; at least that what she says. I inwardly groaned at the thought of what might be waiting for me in the basement and my arousal displayed my sentiment. Perhaps some candles; some rose petals, who knew what my romantic little wife has planned. As I headed for the shower I immediately discerned the children were nowhere to be found which means we were alone. Oh, this was going to be good. I showered and dressed and waited for my summons. I knew that she was aware I was home but I was slightly off because I had not received my usual welcome home greeting of her running to meet me at the door with a kiss. After 80 years of marriage, I guess I was in some kind of rut. Then she called me and my non beating heart jumped. The woman can still do that to me even now, thank God! _

**"Carlisle, come join me in the basement, my pet."**

_'Pet', now that one is different. Who am I to object if my Esme decides to use a new nickname for me? I would answer to 'mud' if she decides to call me that. I went quickly using human speed, to make my way to the basement door. I didn't want to appear too overzealous. When I opened the door it was pitch black, even for my vampire sight. Everything was painted in a dark color, not one of Esme's favorite decorating styles. _

_A match flares and I almost explode in my silk boxers. Oh. My. God. She was standing there with her face highlighted by the match and this was not the woman I left here this morning._

**"Carlisle, you're late. You kept me waiting. You have been a bad boy," she crooned in a husky voice that let me know she was just as aroused and excited as I was. **

_I could see her face in the match light. Besides her recognizable caramel colored hair, she wore dark eye shadow and her eyes were heavily lined making them appear larger than they were. She wore long dangling earrings shaped like a cascade of teardrops and her lips were blood red! She used the match to light a large candle that illuminated her enticing outfit. She was wearing a red tight fitting sweater, and boots with a black leather trench coat fastened all the way down. Since we don't get cold I had to assume this was for show; but to what benefit? _

**"Sit down in the chair, Pet, and do not move until I tell you to. Do you understand me?"** _She asked me pointedly. I was slightly taken aback by her seemingly harsh tone but decided to sit and play along. _

**"Yes, dear but…"**

**"You will not use such endearments when you address me! You may only address me as Mistress Anne, is that clear, Pet?" **

_Then she hit me with a riding crop across my thighs. Once I got past the initial shock that my wife just yelled at me and then struck me, I realized she was using a riding crop. It was **MY riding crop!** **Holy Mary, Mother of Jesus!** Had there been some kind of reprieve and vampires could fall asleep and dream all of a sudden? Was I asleep at my desk at work having the most erotic dream of my 360 plus years? Then I remembered she had made a request of me._

**"Yes, Mistress Anne,"** _I lowered my eyes to show my submission having heard enough talk and stories about this lifestyle to understand what I needed to do. After I removed my robe, as she instructed; she proceeded to wrap silk scarves around my wrists and ankles attaching me to the chair as she instructed me what was to happen next._

**"You will sit there and watch a little presentation I have planned and you will not move. No matter how much you want to, you will not break the hold these silken chains have on you. Do you understand me pet?"**

**"Yes Mistress Anne. What are you going to do?"** _She brought the whip down across my thighs in five quick strikes. **"Fuck!" **I gasped when I saw how precariously close she came to my manhood. The thing I was acutely aware of was the whip did not hurt nearly as much as my arousal. This new dominating, Esme is hot. How was I going to survive this?_

**"You do not question me or speak unless I say so. Do you understand me, Pet? Answer me properly."**

**"Yes Mistress Anne,"** _I shuddered with need. God I wanted to take this sexy woman and throw her to the floor and pound into her until we were both screaming our releases. This was nowhere near my fantasy; it was so much better. I watched as she flitted around the room lighting several candles. She had transformed our basement into a play center for couples who liked to practice these roles. I felt like my eyes were bulging out of my head. Then she remotely turned on some music. Some kind of alternative jazz was playing as she slowly removed her coat and dropped it to the floor. She then slowly unbuttoned her sweater and slid it down her arms sensuously._

_Motherfucker! She was wearing a red leather bustier and a short, short black leather mini skirt that just barely covered her secrets. I was panting like an animal as she ran her hands over her breasts causing her nipples to pucker under the leather. She spread her legs in front of me and started rubbing her mound as I watched. She was wearing thigh high black leather boots with stiletto heels and fishnet thigh high stockings. Her mouth fell open and her head fell back as she moaned at the pleasure she was giving herself. My breath was sawing in and out of my lungs as she turned around and slowly gathered her skirt up and revealed her red thong underneath. My arms reached out before I knew it and "Shit!" I tore a scarf. She turned and pointed to a wall with a silver apparatus attached. _

**"Now you must be punished pet. You disobeyed my direct order."** _I remembered the words and humility of the intern from the hospital. I opened my mouth to speak but I stopped lest I displease her again._ **"You may speak,"** she relinquished.

**"I am so deserving of your punishment. Please forgive me. I must be punished for disobeying you. Please, will you make sure I have learned my lesson properly?"**

_She smiled her approval at my submissive behavior. I was so aroused right now if she touched me I would explode. I had to see where this would take us because I was more than willing to go. _

**"Get your ass over to that wall and put on those handcuffs," she said.**

_Ass! Aw hell! Esme just said ass. Breathe Carlisle! Do not orgasm; they do not like it when you do that on your own. Jesus this was torture! I fastened the cuffs and awaited my next command. _

**_"_****I am going to do two things when I get you in position. First you get 10 lashes with the whip; then I will turn you around and kiss you and stimulate you until I allow you to release. You cannot cum until the pleasure meets the pain. Do you understand me Pet? Answer!"**

_My voice shook from excitement and trepidation_. **"Yes, Mistress Anne,"** _I barely whispered. She hit a switch that lifted my arms above my head and then she turned me around to face the wall. She removed the sash from my bathrobe and wrapped it around my eyes. Then sensuously and slowly, she pulled down and removed my boxers. I stood naked before her with my bare ass exposed. But this was different from the other times I have been naked with my wife. I felt a sense of humility and vulnerability that I have never experienced in her presence before. _

_She seemed to survey her prospects as I stood there gloriously naked. When she was ready she said, _**"Count out each stroke for me Pet."**_ And I heard the air swish as she swung her first lash. _**"Unh! One! Mistress Anne!"**_ Shit! This is going to be very painful. _**"Hmphf, Two! Mistress Anne!"**_ Oh God, she doesn't know her own strength. _**"Aye! Three Mistress Anne!"**_ These lashes hurt. These were not love taps. They were meant to serve as a punishment to be followed by pleasure. For that, I could endure but my behind has not received a blistering like this since I was human. And it continued until we reached the last one which was her hardest. _**"Ahh! Ten Mistress Anne!"**_ My ass was a pile of burning rivers but I was also rock hard knowing I would now receive my reward…Pleasure. _

**"Do not cum until the pleasure meets the pain,"** she reminded me again.

_Since I was still blindfolded I merely nodded my head in the direction of her voice, not really sure what she meant just yet. Then she turned me around and kissed me and my arousal bounced with anticipation. When she pulled away, I was saddened by the sudden lost of contact but then she took my stiffness in her hand and I made an audible gasp. She rarely took it upon herself to touch me there, unless prompted. She stroked me gently and kissed down my jaw line and continued down to my nipples sucking and giving me little bites as I whimpered from the sensations. She dropped to her knees and completely swallowed my member in one quick move. I screamed out my pleasure. It had surpassed any sensation I have ever experienced and the blindfold made my senses even more heightened. She moved and sucked rhythmically and held me in place as she drove me toward the edge. I was shaking trying hard to hold back my orgasm but I wasn't going to last much longer. _

**"Please, Mistress Anne, please," I begged. "Please let me cum. Oh God, Please Mistress, PLEASE!"**

_With that final plea, she slapped me on my still throbbing ass and I exploded. I was out of control with my orgasm as I screamed my release. _

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! Oh Goooood!"**

_My orgasm seemed endless as she swallowed every drop and released me with an audible pop. When she stood up and removed my blindfold, I tried to regain some control but this is like nothing I have ever experienced in my life. She pushed a button and the cuffs released. My legs were like jelly and I fell to the floor on my hands and knees breathing erratically._

She moved to a table in the center of the room and crooned, **"Come here Carlisle, my pet. I am not done with you yet."** I moved to try and stand on my week legs. **"NO! Crawl to me my pet. Show your mistress her due respect."** I started a slow crawl toward the table on my hands and knees. **"Did you like what I did to you, Pet?"** She asked me sultrily, lifting me up by my chin for a passionate kiss. **"Answer me!"**

**"Yes, Mistress Anne,"** _I answered completely in awe of my wife. _

**"On your knees; hands behind your back!"** she commanded, I complied. **"Take your eyes off me Pet." **

_I cast my eyes downward. She stood up and walked around me as if to circle her prey. _**"This is the moment that I am supposed to prepare you for your butt plug."**

_My buttocks clenched in response and my nearly flaccid cock hardened again. _

**"Oh,"**_ she did not miss my response, _**"You are intrigued by that now, aren't you? Well too bad. I think I will wait until next time to try something new with you."**

_When she said next time, her blood red lips were on my ear lobe and my cock flared at the thought that we would be doing this again. There was a subtle whishing of silk and then I heard a long zipping sound. The next thing I know that little black skirt was on the floor. Mistress Anne propped herself up on the table and put her feet in the stirrups. Son of A Bitch! Everything was there for me at eye level. I could barely restrain myself from tasting her juicy goodness. _

**_"Okay Pet, since you handled your punishment so well, you will be allowed to touch me now; your dinner is served. Enjoy." _**

_She did not have to ask me twice. I attacked her sweet juices. She was so wet already; damn I couldn't taste her fast enough. My tongue performed acrobatics as I licked and sucked and gently bit causing several keening cries from Mistress Anne. She bowed from the table as she neared her climax. I placed a hand on her stomach and inserted a finger into her juicy goodness as I suckled her clit unmercifully. She bucked again and cried out as the excitement built. The little animal-like mewling sounds coming from her told me I was servicing my Mistress quite properly. _

_I inserted another finger and continued my ministrations as her cries turned to out-and-out screams of passion. I was working her like I have never allowed myself to do in the past pushing her to a powerful climax. I finally inserted a third finger and pumped vigorously until she came wildly! Fuuuuuuuccccckkk! I have never seen Esme release so powerfully before. It was beautiful and engrossing. I placed my cock at her still pulsing entrance and started to enter her slowly._

** "STOP!" **

_I froze. What the fuck was she stopping me for? Apparently my frustration was registered on my face, because she answered me immediately._

**"You did not ask; nor did I give you permission to enter me. Stand up!" **

_I grunted unhappily and stood up as commanded. My disapproval was not missed by my Mistress. She promptly grabbed my arm, swung me around (Classic Carlisle ass-whipping technique) and gave me five hard slaps on my still sore ass._

**"Hunnh! Oh shit! I mean I am sorry Mistress Anne! Please forgive me. It will not happen again," **_I cried out unceremoniously. I felt like a little boy chastised by his mother for pouting__. __Now I know what this feels like to the kids when I have to spank them. I can't help but think that somewhere inside Mistress Anne my sweet Esme was doing a happy dance at that realization._

**"On the table, Pet. Face up. Spread eagle."**

_Oh God, what was she going to do now? She started by tying me to the table with some kind of titanium rope. Where the hell did Esme, I mean Mistress Anne get titanium rope? _

**"You can thank your kinky little kids, Rose and Emmett for the****rope,"**_ she answered my thoughts, as if she heard me._

_ **"**_**Now, I know you have this martyrdom type personality that allows you to suffer so that loved ones do not have to. So your punishment will be to watch me punish myself, my pet." **

_She removed the bustier and dropped it to the floor. Then she picked up a large candle and held it up so I could see her face. She moved it slightly to the right and tilted it to drip hot wax onto her already puckered nipple. She screeched and I cursed. Oh hell no. I was fit to be tied. Okay I was already tied up but I was primal. The ropes held good. _

**"Mistress Anne," I pleaded. "Please, don't do this. I am sorry."**_She dripped the wax on her other nipple and screeched again. _

**"Oh God, please don't. Baby, I can't stand to see you hurt! Please, stop this." **_I continued hysterically. _**"Forgive me; I will do anything,"**_ I continued to beg for her to stop as she continued to drip hot wax onto her body._

**"Whatever you want; name it; but please stop. This is killing me. Please, I'll do anything; anything."**

** "Anything?"** _she asked. I nodded too emotional to speak. I did not like to see my wife hurt at all. She checked my ropes and said, _**"This time you won't move at all." **_Then she proceeded to climb up my body._

_She prostrated her body on top of mine, arms and legs spread. I could feel the wax that still covered her nipples as she moved herself against me. Then she started moving her hips in a seductive manner and my cock rose expectantly between her legs. She sat up straddling me and started kissing my throat and working her way down my chest concentrating once again on my nipples bringing all kinds of involuntarily moans and gasps from my mouth. _

**"You may remove this wax from me now,"**_ she stated as she placed a nipple in my mouth to oblige her. I gently bit the wax away and dropped it on the table. Then she gave me her other nipple to do the same. Afterwards, she allowed me to suckle those sweet breasts until I heard her audibly moan._

_Then she moved down and grabbed my manhood again and kissed me on my inner thighs. She stroked it and then brushed her lips past my throbbing head. She then kissed and laved my lower abdomen while she continued pumping me. Her lips then caressed my hips on both sides as she once again brushed her lips past where I desired her to go so badly. _

**"Please,"**_ I begged. I wanted her lips on me so badly it hurt._

**"Please what, Pet?"** _I felt her smile as she kissed and suckled one of my balls. I bowed off the table in a surge of pleasure._

**"Please Mistress Anne, I need you,"** _I begged as she took in the other one. "Uhhhmmmmmm," my eyes were glazing over._

**"What exactly, do you need? Be specific Pet. The dirtier you say it the more I will please you."** _She was challenging me. She knew I would not speak such demands to Esme but Mistress Anne apparently desired a rougher texture of speak. _

**"Please Mistress, service me with your mouth," **_I pleaded hoping that would placate her enough to convince her to take my member into her mouth again. _

**"Not good enough,"**_ she quipped and licked the pre-cum from the head of my cock and placed tiny kisses down my shaft as she moved back to my thighs. I whimpered again and whined my displeasure as she stroked harder. _

**"Try again Pet and this time get it right."**

_I steeled myself to give her what she wanted. If she wanted me to talk dirty, I could handle this._

**"Please, Mistress Anne, I love it when you suck my cock. I love it when you put those ruby red lips on my dick and suck me dry. I can hardly wait for you to make me cum in your mouth so hard that I scream out my orgasm again."**

_This time she whimpered and I was inside her mouth so fast, I bowed off the table and yelled out**.**_

**"Ssshhhiiiittt!"** I _almost exploded right then. She then proceeded to suck away my manhood because I was whimpering and groaning like a teenage boy. I couldn't help it. This felt so damn good I was beyond wanting to control myself._

_ I felt my stomach tighten and my orgasm build when she stopped and raised herself up over my cock and sheathed herself in one quick movement._

**"Damn! Oh God, Mistress Anne! Too much! Please I can't…" **_Her movements and gyrations kept me on the precipice of my next orgasm._

**"You will not cum until I let you,"**_ she commanded as she rode me vigorously_**. **

**"You will let me enjoy my ride. Do you understand me, Pet?"**_ And she continued pounding onto me with grunts and gasps that drove me wild._

**"Oh yyeesssss, Mistress Anne."** _I was so out of control at this point and totally at her mercy. My balls were imbedded at the base of my cock ready to explode._

**"OOOhhhhhhhh yessssss."**_ God it felt so good_**. **

**"Yyyyyeeeesssssss,"**_ I lost all pretense and dignity._

**"Please, please let me cum, let me cum, please let me cum," I begged. "Please cum with me. Please, please let me cum. Please!" **

_My unneeded breath was sawing in and out of my lungs so hard I half expected to receive windburn. She wiggled her hips and pulled up and slammed down several times more. She increased her pumps until our skin was barely touching, much like a tender caress. Then she slammed it hard_ again. _I could feel her muscles contracting around me spiraling me toward the edge of bliss._

**"OH God, Mistress. PLEASE. PPLLEEASSEEEEEE! I NEED TO CUM!"**

**"Now, cum with me, Carlisle!" **She commanded.

_And we both screamed each other's names simultaneously with our release._

**~*~*~*~*~* Two months later ~*~*~*~*~***

**Carlisle POV**

_It was near the end of my shift and I was looking forward to going home. Today had been a good day. I was able to help diagnose a particularly rare affliction in a child due to my vampiric senses, virtually saving a child's life. I helped assist in a delicate operation on a fallen construction worker, saving both his legs and no new nurses made a pass at me. All in all it was a good day at the hospital. I approached the receptionist to receive my messages after my final rounds. _

**"Dr. Cullen, you have two messages. Your daughter Alice called to say everyone was going to Denali this weekend except for you and Esme."**

_Great, that will give my wife and I some needed time alone. I love my kids but every parent should be able to pamper their relationship with their spouses. I noticed a puzzled look on my receptionist's face._

**"The second message is kind of strange. Maybe Ines wrote it down wrong." **

**"Okay. What does it say?" **I inquired curiously.

** "Your wife called to say be sure and hurry home tonight so she can feed her pet." **

I dropped my clipboard.

**_A/N: So there you have it; my first attempt at BDSM. I would like to Thank Caught4Edward, Saritadreaming, InsideYourDreams24, Stargirl888, & Ebony-Rosez for taking a look at some previews and giving me some pointers and of course Totteacher, the best Beta in the world._**

**_Soooo click on the little button below and tell me what you think, PET._**


End file.
